1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a register with fixed fins and movable fins.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a register arranged on an instrument panel of a car, it is well-known a register disclosed in Japanese publication laid open No. 2006-170509. In such register, air provided therein is blown out from an air outlet, and there are arranged therein a group of movable fins to change air blowing direction from the air outlet. Further, in such register, the movable fins are arranged behind fixed fins which laterally divides the air outlet into a plurality of outlet parts, and a rotatable shaft of each movable fin is shifted toward each fixed fin.
As mentioned, in the register explained in the above, since the movable fins changing the air direction blown out from the air outlet are arranged behind the fixed fins laterally dividing the air outlet into a plurality of parts, and the rotatable shaft of each movable fin is shifted toward each fixed fin, the air blowing direction changed by each of the movable fins is scarcely affected through each of the fixed fins when each of the movable fins is rotated around the rotatable shaft.
However, although the air blowing direction changed by each of the movable fins is scarcely affected through each of the fixed fins, it is recently demanded the register through which affection by the fixed fins so as not to change the air blowing direction after passing through the movable fins can be further reduced.